Some electronic components such as Oven-Controlled Crystal Oscillator (OCXO) have performance variation with temperature. Such electronic components have to be characterized in manufacturing to determine how each particular device varies with temperature for calibration. This characterization is used to derive a calibration table to operate the electronic components at varying temperatures. One existing solution to OCXO temperature variation is to use a more expensive oscillator, such as using Rubidium. However, such approaches are impractical due to the significant cost increase. Thus, conventional approaches rely on temperature characterization in manufacturing to determine each device's individual calibration table. For example, oscillator vendors put a large number of oscillator devices into a temperature chamber and characterize the frequency response over temperature. In some cases, vendors produce devices that are internally temperature compensated (e.g., Temperature Compensated Crystal Oscillators (TCXOs)), but this requires a Phase Lock Loop (PLL) synthesizer and a processor included in the oscillator device; of course, this adds significant cost and is thus not common. Thus, in typical operation, temperature varying electronic components are characterized in temperature chambers in a manufacturing facility. Such processes are complex, time-consuming, and require large chambers which consume power and space.
It would be advantageous to provide manufacturing automation of in-situ temperature compensation information of electrical components.